1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an after market or original equipment apparatus for rapidly terminating the flow of any flowable material through a conduit. This apparatus is usable for quickly terminating the flow of corrosive, flammable or other dangerous materials through a conduit responsive to emergency conditions and is, particularly useful in applications for use in vehicles especially race cars, race boats, or other vehicles such as helicopters and the like. This apparatus is also particularly useful in chemical plants or paint plants or other similar applications where any transfer of bulk particulate materials such as fertilizer occurs.
Prior art devices have been utilized for terminating flow in such lines or conduits responsive to emergency conditions in which it is desired that the flow be instantly terminated for one reason or another. However, most such valves or flow restricting devices have an impact on flow during normal operating non-emergency conditions. The present invention provides a unique apparatus which minimizes the impact of the emergency flow termination device during normal operating conditions when fully positioned and ready for deployment. That is, when in place and ready to be deployed, the flow termination apparatus of the present invention does not significantly restrict or otherwise alter normal flow of material through the flow conduit. This characteristic is particularly useful where high volume or high speed flow through generally larger conduits is required such as in racing vehicles such as racing cars or racing boats, and, in particular, in high performance drag racing cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been utilized for quickly restricting or terminating material flow through conduits. These devices normally include different types of valves or other flow termination mechanisms which often have significant impact on normal flow. The present invention has a distinct advantage over these designs since the present invention does not significantly impact flow through the conduit during normal operating conditions. Also the present invention provides an unique apparatus operative such that when deployed, material flow is completely terminated in both directions instantaneously. This quick responsiveness is made possible by a design having a minimum number of moving parts which is impervious to the type of material flowing through the conduit flow line because it is isolated therefrom by a burst panel prior to deployment.
Although in the prior art there are many valves and flow restricting devices, the present invention provides a unique construction adapted specifically for instantaneous cessation of material flow through a conduit in a safe and convenient manner which is easily maintained and easy to deploy as opposed to many of the more complicated and more expensive prior art devices designed for this purpose. Examples of these prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,671 issued Sep. 15, 1964 to F. Bottorff et al on a Fuel Control For Internal Combustion Engines; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,403 issued Oct. 20, 1964 to O. L. Dobbs on an “Engine Shut-Down System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,143 issued Aug. 24, 1965 to J. E. Goodwin and assigned to Sentinel Distributor, Inc. on “Pressure And Temperature Responsive Engine Shut-Down Devices”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,161 issued Aug. 24, 1965 to G. P. Richards and assigned to Wagner Electric Corporation on an “Engine Safety Control Device And System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,521 issued Aug. 11, 1970 to J. E. Goodwin and assigned to Sentinel Distributors, Inc. on a “Pressure Responsive Engine Fuel Shutoff Device With Variable Shutoff Point”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,390 issued Oct. 13, 1970 to J. E. Goodwin et al and assigned to Sentinel Distributors, Inc. on a “Protective Device For Engine Shutdown”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,798 issued Jul. 6, 1971 to J. E. Goodwin and assigned to Sentinel Distributors, Inc. on an “Engine Safety Device Responsive To Abnormal Oil Pressure And Coolant Temperature Conditions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,497 issued Oct. 30, 1973 to W. L. Mueller on an “Emergency Gas Shut-Off Valve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,110 issued Dec. 10, 1974 to I. F. van der Merwe on an “Oil Pressure Detector”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,455 issued Apr. 15, 1975 to J. E. Goodwin and assigned to Sentinel Distributors, Inc. on an Engine Protective System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,384 issued Aug. 31, 1976 to G. Jahn and assigned to Motorenund Turbinen-union Friedrichshafen GmbH on an “Internal Combustion Engine Oil Pressure Loss Safety Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,356 issued Nov. 30, 1976 to M. L. Smitley and assigned to Colt Industries Operating Corporation on a “Safety Shut-Off Fuel System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,818 issued May 3, 1977 to G. Lesnick et al and assigned to Controlled Power Products Company on an “Oil Pressure Delay Check Valve And Pressure Switch For Shutting Off Diesel Engine Upon Drop In Oil Pressure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,348 issued Jan. 10, 1978 to B. G. Davis and assigned to Jetco, Inc. on a “Fuel Shut-Off Valve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,946 issued Mar. 28, 1978 to P. B. Cunningham and assigned to Lenmar Industries, Inc. on an “Internal Combustion Engine Shut-Down Control Valve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,831 issued May 30, 1978 to L. Pazmany on an “Emergency Shut-Off Valve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,822 issued Oct. 3, 1978 to J. T. Mills and assigned to Sentinel Distributors, Inc. on an “Engine Protective Device With Restricted Manual Override”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,513 issued May 27, 1980 to R. A. Bilbrey et al and assigned to California Controls Company on an “Hydraulic Safety Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,705 issued Jan. 11, 1983 to J. F. Oeth and assigned to Deere & Company on a “Heat-Activated Fuel Shut-Off Valve Actuator”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,785 issued Aug. 23, 1983 to J. T. Mills and assigned to Sentinel Manufacturing Company Incorporated on an “Engine Protective Device Responsive To Low Oil Pressure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,352 issued Jul. 31, 1984 to J. T. Mills and assigned to Sentinel Manufacturing Co., Inc. on an “Engine Protective Device Responsive To Low Oil Pressure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,825 issued Oct. 16, 1984 to J. T. Mills and assigned to Sentinel Manufacturing Company, Inc. on an “Engine Protective Apparatus With Remote Override”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,832 issued Dec. 4, 1984 to J. R. Plemmons et al on an “Automatic Gas Shut-Off Valve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,606 issued Feb. 12, 1985 to A. DiRienzo on an “Emergency Fuel Flow Shut-Off Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,772 issued Jun. 4, 1985 to W. A. Scott et al and assigned to Walbro Corporation on a “Fuel Shut-Off Valve For Internal Combustion Engines”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,806 issued Oct. 14, 1986 to B. G. David and assigned to Jetco, Inc. on a “Valve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,113 issued Jul. 4, 1989 to C. R. Jones on a “Fluid Flow Safety Valve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,321 issued Dec. 31, 1991 to P. E. Terry on a “Flow Sensitive Fluid Shutoff Safety Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,252 issued May 11, 1993 to C. B. Perle on an “Earthquake Gas Shut-Off Valve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,752 issued Mar. 28, 1995 to T. B. Madeley and assigned to Transerve (Proprietary) Limited on an “Engine Protection Valve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,345 issued Feb. 18, 1997 to R. Franklin et al and assigned to Pacific Enterprises on a “Retrofitable Safety Shut-Off Valve For Gas Or Liquid Meter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,716 issued Jul. 11, 2000 to G. Kampichler et al and assigned to Motorenfabrik Hatz GmbH & Co. on a “Device For Interrupting The Fuel Supply”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,772 issued Jul. 11, 2000 to KJ. C. McGill et al on a “Smart Automatic Safety Valve Having Remote Electromagnetic, Shut-Off Protection And Reset Control From Seismic Or Other Sensors”.